megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade Man's Living Robo-Nightmare
Shade Man's Living Robo-Nightmare is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Mega Man 7's Shade Man. Shade Man does battle with the Evil Energy--to get to it, he must first face the "True Nightmare Spirits", who serve as this games "Robot Masters". Shade Man starts out with his Noise Crush, and can fly short distances until he gains the adapter that lets him fly further. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Shade Man examines his arm upon being rebuilt and reactivated.} Text Shade Man had been rebuilt, as part of a worldwide program. Ever since the passing of both Light and Wily, and Mega Man reverting back to Rock, it was necessary to rebuild past Robot Masters and reprogram them for good. {Shade Man at his haunted house attraction.} Text Shade Man resumed his duties giving tours in a haunted house at an amusement park. Then one day... {Group of the True Nightmare Spirits appearing.} Text Eight robots based on terrors, known as the True Nightmare Spirits, had invaded. They were controlled and powered by the same Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo fought long ago. {Close up of Shade Man} Shade Man: This is a terror that humans can do without. Leave these fiends to me! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Spooky Attraction (a nod to his stage in Mega Man 7) Boss: Van Pookin (his mini-boss in Mega Man 7) Stage Select (the True Nightmare Spirits) * Sword Nightmare ** Weapon: Terror Gladius (a close range sword weapon) ** Weakness: Fear Jolter (it short-circuits him) * Spear Nightmare ** Weapon: Deimos Pike (a spear weapon similar to Yamato Spear) ** Weakness: Terror Gladius * Smite Nightmare ** Weapon: Tremble Sledge (a large hammer weapon--can also smash open certain barriers) ** Weakness: Deimos Pike *** (Boss also has adapter that lets one fly farther) * Historic Nightmare ** Weapon: Horror Timepiece (a time slowing weapon) ** Weakness: Tremble Sledge (it damages his clock) * Burning Nightmare ** Weapon: Raging Flame (user is covered with flames and charges forward) ** Weakness: Horror Timepiece (it messes with his heating parts) * Frozen Nightmare **Weapon: Shiver Frost (similar to his petrifying gaze, but it's a breath of frosty air--can either damage or freeze enemies) ** Weakness: Raging Flame * Shock Nightmare ** Weapon: Fear Jolter (a sphere of electricity fired straight forward--if it hits something, it splits into five smaller spheres) ** Weakness: Venus Snare * Forest Nightmare {Plant element} ** Weapon: Venus Snare (a snaking "man-eater plant" launched out, which can also chase enemies to an extent) ** Weakness: Shiver Frost Final Stages Final Stages are in the Evil Energy Terror Tower. Evil Energy Terror Tower 1: Trail to Tower Boss: Battonton Boss (large Battonton that shoots lasers in a three-way shot; weakness is Shiver Frost) Evil Energy Terror Tower 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Boss Cyorown (flying large Cyorown that spits a spreadshot and drops bombs; weakness is Fear Jolter) Evil Energy Terror Tower 3: Basement Dungeon Boss: Ragger Knight (a Ragger enemy with its full body; weakness is Venus Snare--hit the head) Evil Energy Terror Tower 4: Elevator Up Boss: Astro Zombieg Bunker (defeat five Astro Zombiegs, and the machine shuts down) Evil Energy Terror Tower 5: Statue Hall {Boss Rush} Boss: Gilliam Leader (boss Gilliam Knight--has wolf and humanoid features. Weak to Raging Flame) Evil Energy Terror Tower 6: Night Sky Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Spring Man Clone (weak to Terror Gladius) --Form 2: Black Widow Queen (based on Shade Man's fear of both ghosts and spiders, she appears as a ghost lady with spider appendages on her back. She throws blobs of venom and webbing, as well as a magic beam. She's weak to Deimos Pike) Category:Conceptual fan games